Tristana: Rocket Expert
by Goid
Summary: Soraka has a secret that Tristana stumbles upon, but will she keep the secret?


_Whom whom whom._ Loud echoes of the last match of the night sounded in the league's boarding house, the structure that served as a mid-way point between the various fields of justice, and the outside world. A place where the champions could eat, sleep, and try to relax between matches. With the last scheduled fight of the day ending, everyone was back at home and no more fighting until tomorrow, time to unwind. The ten champions that were returning from the final match walked in the door. For one team there was Soraka, Tristana, Galio, Fiddledicks, and Kassadin. For the other, opposing team it was Teemo, Taric, Master Yi, Ryze, and Nocturne.

The came in the front door to the usual scene, the bar that served as the house's lobby was filled with champions drinking. There were a couple of staircases on either side of the bar that led up to the men's and women's side of the dormitory where they each had a room.

Some of the ten went to their respective drinking groups as usual, and some of the more seldom champions headed off upstairs immediately. Soraka was one of these seldom champions. She avoided contact most of the time, especially times like these, for she had a secret she had been keeping for as long as she came to the league.

Soraka quickly goes to the right staircase and plods up, her hooven feet clomping the wooden stairs all the way up to the third floor. She opened the door to her room and took a stop in, immediately closing it behind her before sighing heavily, she put her staff in its spot behind the door and inhaled deeply, the cool calming scent of candles and incense embellished her room.

"This was really starting to hurt, I thought I wasn't going to make it…" She whispers to herself as she walks over to her bed, neatly made with a soft silk comforter on it. She starts to take off her belt, her arm bands, her gloves until she is only in her dress. She bites her bottom lip and looks back at the door before she slips her hand under the top of her dress, pushing it down from the breasts to her waist. Her bosom isn't extraordinarily big, but her light blue skin is deliciously supple when surrounding her small dark blue nipples.

She sits down on her bed and wiggles her butt around with her hands at the top of the dress, pushing it down further, down to her knees and then completely off. Under her dress one would expect to find either nothing like some of the more slutty champions do, or simple underwear. This is not the case with Soraka, Covering her legs are a thin blue-flesh colored film of material similar to pantyhose. It was custom made to be indistinguishable with her natural skin, even has the custom markings on her legs. However, if you were to look closer at this particular time, you would notice a sizeable bulge running down the inside of her thigh.

Soraka pushes down her panty hose and kickes them off her hooves, revealing what she has gone to all the trouble to hide. A big, blue, veins, throbbing penis that much resembles that of a horse. A small black belt is wrapped around the lower part of the shaft, strapping it to her leg, keeping it from being too obvious is and when she does get excited when around the other champions.

No one knows about her secret, when she first joined the league they automatically assumed she was strictly a female, when that wasn't exactly true. it wasn't until another friendly champion explained the difference between men and women on the mortal plane. It also wasn't until she became mortal that the _urges_ started. Carnal urges and sensations that are unbecoming of an immortal being. She tried to resist at first, but the incessant nagging and pain her organ caused was too difficult to ignore. She soon figured out how to release tension and pleasure herself to make it go down, and since has become addicted to the sensation, doing it every night.

She always felt ashamed afterwards, but it always felt so good, and she wasn't able to go to sleep with her aching member sticking straight up. She wished it was like back at the grove, when no such urges or sensations ever went through her like this. It was natural, everyone was built like her and many even went about their day completely naked. Her privates were never hurting or encumbersome.

"I picked this life, though." She thought to herself, unbuckling the belt and letting her 12 inch equine-esque penis fall into its natural position between her thighs. She sighed in relief, it was akin to taking one's shoes off after hours of work, a breath of fresh air, you could say.

She started to rub the top of her shaft with just the tips of her fingers, savoring the sweet surge of excitement and pleasure that ran up her spine at the contact. She wasted no more time and grabbed the shaft at the base,picking it up into mid air, her legs naturally spread apart and she leaned back and her hand started to work on herself, stroking up and down.

Her free hand crept down her inner thigh, past her engorged cock and found her balls. She started massaging them, rolling them around in her hand, oscillating her fingers to keep herself from contracting her balls and cumming too quickly. She bit her lip to try to stifle her moans and grunts of satisfaction. Her hips started to thrust forward into her hand, as she started to really get into her masturbation session. Her breathing was heightened, her heart was pounding, and she could do little to keep her voice down.

Then, there were a few small knocks on her door, as it creaked open. The door had not latched properly and when pressured from the outside it opened freely. A small blue female yordle walked in, her face smudged with grease, her googles still nestled in her hair, it looked as if she had been drinking.

"Hey Soraka, i wanted to…" She began, walking in the door before stopping dead in her tracks, trying to comprehend what was before her. She walked in on the scene of Soraka, sitting on her bed, naked, with a big horsecock laying fully erect between her legs. Atop all of this, Soraka's keep blue blush was not only arousal now as she look shocked at the yordle with huge eyes, unmoving.

"Uhh…" Tristana started, letting her hand fall from the door. She stood there, realizing she has just walked in on another champion masturbating. That wouldn't have been such a big deal, if the the girl she walked in on didn't have a foot long cock.

"Tri-Tristana!" Soraka finally moves, trying to cover herself, her petite arm not even large enough around to hide the girth of her horsecock. Her other arms grasps at her breasts, trying to hide them from the small woman. "Please! I can explain!"

"I'll keep your secret…" Tristana says as she pushes the door closed, and locks it this time. She turns to face Soraka and smiles. "On one condition."

"C-condition? What?" Soraka stammers, scooting back onto her bed.

"I've been drinking, and i was feeling a little frisky, if you let me take a crack at that, I won't tell anybody about it."

Soraka doesn't answer at first, she just looks down at her lap and blushes deeper. before answering very softly "Okay."

"Good girl." Tristana chimes as she walks forward, she starts stripping off her armor with ease. By the time she reaches the bed she is in only her goggles, her small pink panties, and bra. She walks up and directly in front of Soraka who hasn't moved, still trying to hide her erection and breasts.

Tristana puts her hands on Soraka's knees and pushes them open a bit, before looking up at Soraka's face and tracing her hand down Soraka's arm, grabbing her wrist and pulling it away, letting her dick fall forward and nearly hit Tristana's nose.

"Oh… oh my." Tristana says, gazing over the length of the member sitting in front of her. She reaches down, her finger tips touching the skin, eliciting a gasp and draw back from Soraka. She continues, wrapping her fingers around the big dick, gripping it, feeling the bulging veins and the throb of the blood. "How have you hid this for so long?"

Soraka doesn't answer, but instead looks down at her pantyhose. Tristan follows her gaze and nods before turning her attention back to the big pulls up on the cock, and wraps her other hand lower around the base, admiring the size and girth as she begins to stroke it. She plays with it, like a toy, moving her hands slowly up the shaft until they slip off the head, then puts it back down on the base and starts again, watching intently for the responses not only from the member she was groping, but from the woman it was attached to, as well.

Soraka squirms as Tristana's hands stroke and squeeze her impatient cock. "Ummm…" She begins, breaking Tristan's concentration. She stops her hands and raises an eyebrow. "Well…" Soraka continues, "Could you maybe… lick it?"

"Oh, I see." Tristana grins. Bringing her right hand up to her face and brushes her hair back behind her ear. Leaving her left hand straddled around the base, firmly affixed right above her balls "You want a blowjob. That's cute. Okay, I'll treat you."

Tristana leans forward, sticking her tongue out and plants on the bottom of Soraka's cockhead, flicking it with the tip of her tongue. The hot wetness of her tongue makes Soraka shudder and groan with the slightest touch, her calves constrict and relax back and forth as Tristana's friction keeps sending pleasure through her.

"Gosh, I haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet, you act like a…" Tristana stops, and pulls back, looking up at Soraka. "Wait, have you never had sex before?"

Soraka's eyes go wide as her blush deepens to a darker shade of embarrassment. "Well…"

"Oh my god! you've been packing a cock the size of my leg and have never used it!" Trsistana nearly shouts, anyone walking out in hallway surely would have heard her.

"Tristana! Keep your voice down!" She says, her eyes filled with worry.

"You should have told me you had such a big meatpole, I could have helped you out like this a long time ago. I am a _rocket_ expert, you know." Tristana says as she begins to stroke the base again to keep it nice and hard, giving a wink to Soraka. "I'll take good care of you."

Tristana moves forward, unclasping her bra in the process, letting it fall to the ground before pressing her small blue breasts against the meaty pole. She wraps her arms around the huge cock and embraces it in a tight hug. Before starting to lick the head like a greedy slut. Slobbering all over it, as she starts to grind her body against Soraka's big horsecock.

"Wait." Soraka interrupts, getting Tristana's attention before leaning to her left and opening up the drawer of the small night stand that sat next to her bed. She pulled out a small bottle of clear liquid. She uncorked it and poured it on her cockhead, then down between her shaft and Tristana.

"Ooo, slippery." Tristana giggles. wiggling her chest side to side, smearing the lube all over her chest and stomach. She grabs tight and begins to jerk the horsecock off with her entire body, giving the head a lick or kiss on her way down

"Trist… ahh!" Soraka tries to interject, but the slick, hot yordle's body is getting to her, if not careful she will bust her load right in Tristana's face. "I-I think you should- unf! I think… I'm about to…"

At the sound of this Tristana immediately stop and takes both hands around the base of the pulsating shaft, squeezing it hard.

"Oww!" Soraka complains as her ejaculation recedes, her cock starting to lose blood .

"You can't cum yet, I haven't even gotten to ride it yet!" Tristana says, turning around and shaking her little blue rump, her pink panties wet with lube runoff and her own anticipation. She grins and flicks Soraka's half-hard cock with her finger before stripping in front of the woman. She makes sure her ass is easily seen by Soraka as she pulls her panties down slowly, flicking them off to the side with her foot. She then bends over, running a hand down her pelvis then onto her wet lips and smacks them, eliciting a wet sound.

Tristana turns around to see Soraka's eyes big, her eyes furrowed and planted squarely on her ass. Her horsecock is rock hard, the veins pulsating. Soraka stand up off the bed, her cock sticking straight out as she walks forward towards the teasing yordle.

"Hmm? Soraka?" Tristana asks, her eyebrows raising is question. Soraka has a toothy grin as she reaches down and picks up Tristana, a hand under each arm.

"Hey! let me go!" She squirms. Soraka ignores her and puts her on all fours on the bed, she pins her in place with her superior weight.

Soraka leans over and whispering into her small ear "Tonight, you are going to be my little bitch. Understand, little girl?" Tristana is quiet for a second before nodding, looking back out of the corner of her eye, she can still feel Soraka's cock brushing against her ass cheeks and thighs.

"Good girl. Now turn over…" She commands in a breathy voice. Tristana complies, flipping over, her legs instinctually spreading wide, her knees bent and under her breasts. Soraka rubs her cock, spreading the lube left over to wet the top half of her shaft before this massive insertion.

"T-that look even bigger now. I'm not sure if I can take that…" Tristana says, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh no, you aren't backing out now. You stopped me from cumming so you can ride it, you are taking this. The ENTIRE thing is going inside you." Soraka instructs, grabbing the base of her cock, aiming at Tristana's tiny nethers. She scoots forward and presses the flat head of her cock against the small girl's blue lips.

"W-wait!" Tristana starts before she is interrupted and silenced by a blue beam light that shot from Soraka's finger tip. that hand then lowers and grabs Tristana's thigh, keeping it opened incase the yordle changed her mind.

"Quiet, I told you what was going to happen." Soraka says, flicking Tristana's clit with her cock, spreading the lubricant around.

"Mrf, mrf!" Tristana tries to say, her words mumbled by the spell. she tries to close her legs while shaking her head vigorously. Soraka proceed anyway, pushing her dick forward, it won't go in. It bend slightly up and to the side, slips off to the side and up to Tristana's belly button a few times. before Soraka jams two slender fingers into Tristana's cunny.

"Gods so tight!" Soraka exclaims, spreading her fingers inside the girl. "It seems you just need a little encouragement." She says, reaching deep and beginning to feel her walls for a spongy nub on her upper wall. Tristana tries to close her legs but Soraka has already wedged herself too close. All the while Tristana is shaking her head, mumble _muh muh!_

"Don't be that way, Tristana, you just need to relax. I promise you will like it." She says, hovering over the small girl, letting her long tongue snake its way out of her mouth. Soraka lowers herself to the waiting blue clam and flicks her tongue out like a snake, finding the small bud and wrapping around it.

"Mmmmm…!" Tristana moans throwing her head back as Soraka's fingers find their make, Tristana's yordle G-spot is smaller and hard to find, but still gives great results, especially when combined with clitoral stimulation.

Soraka simply waited until Tristana spread her legs of her own accord, moaning for more. The she suddenly stopped her fingering-licking combo and got back on her knees, , aiming her pulsating cock at the sloppy hole. She slathered the juice from Tristana's pussy onto her cock before trying to insert it once again.

Taking the same two fingers she inserted them back into Tristana and spread them apart, peeling open her tight pussy. with the other hand she aimed her cock right into the entrance, wrapping her hand around the head so it can't slip as she pushed forward, with a bit of thrusting and rocking back and forth from Soraka, and deep breath from Tristana, it popped in juste as the silence wore off.

"Ahh, Ahh!" Tristana moans, her cunny being stretched to new limits. "It-it's so big! It hurts, Soraka!" Soraka doesn't answer but instead pushes deeper, three inches inside girl and coming up from her pelvis you can see a bulge emerging from the massive insertion.

"Ow, ow!" Tristana complains, tears welling in her eyes. "Soraka it hurts!" Soraka responds this time, she summons her magic and heals the poor girl, relieving as much as her pain as possible, changing the organ-displacing death-affiliated pain of impossible insertion into a slight tinge every time Soraka dug deeper into her love tunnel.

"There, you should be good… now i get to do this!" She says the last word as she slams her hips forward, smacking her heavy balls into Tristana's ass. Upon looking down, with a big grin of pleasure across Soraka's face, she saw that abdominal bulge was now right under Tristana's breastplate. "Filthy size queen…" She smirks as she heaves back for another ram at the pussy.

As Soraka kept violating the girl, pounding into depths far past where her cervix should be, and more into what would seem to be her intestinal tract, The filthy blue whore loved every minute of it, grabbing onto Soraka's arms for leverage as her petite body as fucked silly, her tongue lolling out of her slut mouth.

However, being a virgin, and being jerked off to the point of ejaculation already, Soraka can't last forever, and soon finds herself, gripped Tristana tighter, she feels her heavy balls contract as the hot presence of cum races up her shaft. She isn't sure if she can cross-breed so figures it will be better to not shoot a load directly into Tristana. She pulls her cock out, slick from a cocktail of Tristana and Soraka's juices. It it at its hardest, most engorged point at this moment, It pulsates hard, Soraka's heart is pounded, her breath rapid as the cumshot rockets out of her horsecock.

The seed streaks across Tristana's belly, painting the girl's blue skin white as Soraka releases massive strands of cum. The ropey strands landing all over the Tristana's body, and the bedsheets indiscriminately. Soraka may not be a great shot, but she sure is potent. She falls forward, catching her self and rolling to the side before collapsing on top of Tristana. She opens her hazy eyes and looks over at her 'little bitch'.

Tristana rolls over on her side to face Soraka. She was satisfied, and already feeling sore. With that big of a cock, even wielded by a novice made her cum several times. Still, she felt she had to have the last laugh on the situation. she looking over at Soraka, whose head was still swimming, who was still basking in her afterglow of hard orgasm, she said "What's the matter, Soraka? I thought you had more in you than that."

Soraka did not respond, only smiled as her cock shriveled up between her legs, spent from its exertion. She took a moment, looking at Tristana from the corner of her eye before tilting her head to the side and whispering in a dry voice. "Tomorrow night."


End file.
